


No 450

by HolyMad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, Salty author, Social Anxiety, for everyone because i have no idea about their canon lol, liam has ied, or rather the remnants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: Uhm I've read a bunch of Thiam fics because some authors I have subscribed started writing. And tbh I'm annoyed of Liam. Being angery and a super bad friend to Mason. I've yet to read a single fucking scene where Liam helps Mason with anything. Like. Anything. Mason comes running all the time but he never calls Liam late at night for anything.Also Mason/Corey is always established and that's boring.Also there are only 450 ... Cason? fics and that's not okay.Cue me, bitch who has like 5 actual prompts/requests, about the same number of ... wip's and enrolled in a bingo intending to write fics for all 24 prompts. (the bingo is over now tho lol)Warning: I'm winging this 95%.Second warning: All I know about these four is from Thiam gif sets, fics and I googled Mason and Corey to have some faces and sexualities. And I have to tell you they're too adorable to have content written like what I had to witness before I got fed up enough to write my own.





	No 450

**Author's Note:**

> Are you as excited as I am? lol

 "Hey." Corey smiles at Mason before he looks away quickly, hiding his blush from Corey but not Liam.

 "Hey," Mason  ~~answers~~ whispers a full minute later when Corey is already around the corner, both's hearts racing a mile minute. 

 "Are you serious." Liam is shocked when he sees Mason grinning like a birthday child.

 Mason shrugs. "He's pretty and I'm gay. What can I say?"

 Yes, Liam is not blind. He's questioning all of his life choices and he's very happy that his college flatmate agreed to stay flatmates (for now). But he's definitely not blind. "Uhhh what about 'Hey wanna go to the movies?' "

 Mason looks at him like a deer in headlights. "Like- asking him out? Nononono! Never! I can't!! What if he says no? To men, or to me? He'd gossip through the whole company! Liam, think for once!" That'd be literal hell! He'd have to move to Canada and that's cold and he'd have to hope that Liam comes with him and then Theo might tag along and that guy is a little creepy and NO! "Will you come with me to Canada? It's cold but that Indian Summer is supposed to be really pretty."

 Liam hugs Mason tightly. "Do you really have a crush on a gossiper? Come on. Besides I'm pretty sure he blushed before he ran away." And if that wasn't... Liam will make him date Mason. Until Mase breaks up.

 Liam. "PRETTY SURE?? We're talking about an intracompany crush; I need 101% confirmation that he blushed because he's interested! Canada is cold!! Liaaam help me!"

 How to... " _I'll_ ask him out, okay? Either he just says no and walks away or we have an answer. And then you date, marry and have 10 kids." They  _have_ to work out. They'd be  _adorable._

 Mason pulls backs at looks at him with huge eyes. How dare. "What if he just says yes? Liam, what if that makes him consider you as a boyfriend and he forgets about me? What i-"

 Liam just slaps his hand over Mason's mouth and raises his eyebrow. "So, to forget you he'd have to think about you first. I'll go. See you in five minutes."

 Before he can leave Mason grabs his wrist. "Liam just give up. Corey would never betray Theo." Pining is one thing. Pining with your friend over the same man a different thing.

 He frowns. "I can date even if I have a flatmate. But I have a different idea. I'll be right back."

 Mason can't grasp or answer before Liam's gone so he just goes back to work.

 

 

* * *

  

 

 Liam bursts into the office of Corey and Theo. He smiles at his roommate. "Hey Theo. I'll cook today so you better make up tomorrow." Then he turns to his victim. "Coreyyy, heeeeeey. Wanna go on a date?" It might be too long since he did this.

 Corey just gapes alternatingly at Liam and Theo until he can manage a "What." How can this guy make incredibly oblivious dinner plans with a guy and ask out a colleague/friend in the next moment.

 Liam tilts his head. "A nice dinner. With a cute guy. Or a movie. I don't care. Laser tag in neon lights. Who could say no?"

 Yeah, well this date would be wrong on so many levels. "Uhm I would, I guess? I'm-" he blushes. He'll definitely not tell this guy that he has a crush on his best friend.

 Liam looks at Theo for help. Is Corey a gay or naw? But Theo just sits there with a bewildered look staring of into the distance. What a roommates for if not to set up mutal friends?? "So are you interested in guys at all or not." 

 It's _one guy_  and not the one in front of him but "Yeah. That- yeah." 

 "Awesome." Liam grabs his arm and pulls him out the chair. "You have a date now. Let's get going." Mason must be going crazy already.

 "Theo!"

 "Not with him, idiot. Come on."

 The two stalk off, or rather one stalks off and one is stalked off. "Theo help me! He's your roommate!! I am being kidnapped!

 _People_. "Shush; I'm improving your life tenfold."

 "You should stop studying old texts. You talk super pretentious, Li." His life is over. Why should Theo give a fuck about anything?

 Liam looks over at the traitor. How dare. "You're not a good marketer if you'd think that. And I know you're awesome at talking people into giving us lots of money. Now you guys trust me for once okay." _Ugh_.

 They round the corner until they're finally at the level's kindergarten, including Mason playing with the children. Shit, his break (aka sleepy time) is over. Liam awkwardly waves at him through the window.

 Mason looks over at three men staring back at him. A happy scrawny guy, a gorgeous and super confused man and puddle of mud. "Hey, there are three men looking through the window but none of them has children. I'll ask what's up, alright," he asks his co-worker, Stiles.

 Stiles looks up frowning. He knows them, Theo is one of his best friends, the other one are his work buddy and his crush. "Oh, it's fine but still get them away. I don't want this to become okay with the others. The kids are still a bit asleep, it'll be fine."

 He sighs and walks over to the door and greets the remotely creepy group. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

 Liam pushes Corey into Mason's arms who can barely catch him. "Got you a date. Have fun."

 They all turn their heads towards Liam. He has the _nerve_ to beam at Mason.

 "You did _not_."

 "You did?"

 "You _did_?"

 "U-huh. Are you two free Saturday evening?" Liam is still grinning. Plan is going well!

 Mason bites his lip. Whatever this is he doesn't want to ruin it. He also wants to never let Corey go. But mostly there's a family dinner and organising that was hell.

 When Mason hesitates Corey thinks he might die. But the way they're... hugging and the look on his face don't really day no. And finally Corey doesn't want to wait as long. "Tomorrow, 6pm, I'll fetch you from home. One short kiss at the end of the date nothing more."

 Mason can only nod, grinning wider than Liam. "D-deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't give a single fuck if this was ooc ok.


End file.
